


Random x reader

by leglesslegoeggolas



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Liam Hemsworth - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Thor (Movies), Tom Felton - Fandom, anthony mackie - Fandom, bill weasley - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, Cramps, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gummi Bears, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Tattoos, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leglesslegoeggolas/pseuds/leglesslegoeggolas
Summary: I am going to try and write some fanfics here as often as possible, for whomever I am feeling like writing for. Feel free to send in requests!
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Reader, Bill Weasley/Reader, Chris Hemsworth/Thor/Reader, Harry Styles/Reader, Liam Hemsworth/Reader, Tom Felton/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Harry Styles x reader- Gummy Bears and Cuddles

Your POV-  
"I am sooo bored," you muttered to yourself, locking and setting your phone down. "There is nothing interesting to watch or do arggg." Just then, you hear the front door being opened. "Haz?" "Is that you?" you ask, worried that it was some burglar. "Hey babe! I'm home!" you hear an unmistakable voice shout. "Oof," he grunts as you jump on him for a welcome back hug. "I missed you," you whined into his shoulder. "Love, I was only gone for a few hours doing the grocery shopping," he chuckles. "I still missed you." "Well, how about you help me put away these groceries, then we can have a cuddle session on the couch?" he asks you. "Yay!" You squeal, going to grab some of the bags from him. "Ooh, gummy bears!" you exclaim. He chuckles at this. "I got them just for you. But, I was hoping you'd share," he grins cheekily. You couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. "Hmm. Maybe I will maybe I won't," you grin out. He then picks you up, throws you on the couch, and starts to tickle you. "AAAAAAAAH!!! Ha..Ha..Haz, STAAAAAAWP!", you manage to breathe out. "Only if you share some of those gummy bears," "Fine," "but only if you promise not to eat them all!" "Deal," he agrees. The rest of the night consisted of you two cuddling and throwing gummy bears in each other's mouths, only needing each other, nothing else.  
——————————————————  
Hey peeps! I hope you like it, this is one of the first fanfics I have ever written. Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments, and message me if you have a request! Thanks, and I love you all!


	2. Bill Weasley x reader- Cramps

Your POV- 

"Bill!", you shouted, walking around the house searching for him, "Where are you?" "Love, I'm in the kitchen!", he responded back to you. Great, you thought, now I have to walk down all of these stairs. As you walk down all of those stairs, you realize that you haven't eaten since breakfast early this morning. I should ask him to make me something, you decided. "Bill, watcha doing?", you questioned him while you walked into the kitchen. "Just eating some food, do you want me to make you anything?" "Yes please! I was just coming down here to say hello, but then I realized that I haven't eaten since this morning. "Well then, I guess I'll get cooking. Is there anything you want specifically, or are pancakes ok, seeing as there are some leftover?". You frowned at this. "I was thinking more along the lines of dinner food." "Are you sure?", he asked, "cause you normally love pancakes. Are you not feeling well?", he questioned, walking over to you to check your temperature. "I'm just on my period, that's all," you sighed. "Oh shoot," you breathe out as a cramp hits. "What is it? What happened!?", he asks in a panic. "Cramps.", you manage to get out before doubling over in pain. You then feel a strong pair of arms pick you up, bridal style, and gently set you down on the couch. "Is there anything I can do to help, love? I don't like to see you in pain," he asks with a very distinct tone of worry in his voice. "Maybe some Tylenol or a heating pad," you say, wincing in pain. You see, out of the corner of your eye, Bill running away to grab the things you requested. _I hope he gets back soon_ , you think.

(time skip brought to you by Snape in a dress)

When your eyes flutter open, you see a very large face in front of yours. As your eyes zoom into focus, you realize that you must have fallen asleep. "Hey love, I was waiting for you to wake up. I didn't know if you wanted both the Tylenol and the heating pack or just one of them, so I brought both," Bill says as he helps you sit up. "Here, have some Tylenol. I already heated up the pad," "Thanks," you reply, chugging the disgusting-tasting medicine and grabbing the heating pad. "I really appreciate it. Now can we cuddle?" "Only if it will help you feel better," he comments. "I am one hundred percent sure it will," you respond, giggling. "How about we go up to the bed and cuddle, I'm not sure I will fit on that couch with you on it as well," he suggests. "Hey!", you laugh, slugging him in the arm. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Seriously though, let's go upstairs," he chuckles, "I'll carry you?" "Yay!", you say while moving to a position where he would be able to pick you up more easily. Scooping you up, he mumbles the words "I love you". "I love you too, silly," you chuckle as he sets you down. "Now, let's cuddle!"

\------------------------------------

Bye! I hope you liked it!


	3. Tom Felton x reader- Tattoo

Prompt- " **Is that a tattoo**?"

Your POV-

"Love, wake up,"

"Babe, wake up. I'm home,"

Rolling over in your bed, you ignore the words. I just want to sleeeeeep, you think. Then you feeling something poking at your shoulder. "Y/N, wake up! I'm back from filming!", a familiar voice says. "Wha?", you mumble, still half asleep. "Love, it's me, Tom! I'm back!" "Tom?", you question, rubbing your eyes and sitting up. As your vision comes into focus, you realize what was going on. "Tom? You're back already?", you question him, "Yeah, we got a break due to some technical difficulties. And what's wrong with me being back already?", he asks with a look of slight concern on his face. "Nothing's is wrong with you being back early!", you exclaim, "I just wasn't expecting you. I missed you so much!" "I missed you too, love. But I was only gone for a month. You're gonna have to get used to me being gone for longer than that, because normally I would be filming for 8-9 months at a time." he states. "I know, but I still missed you!". Chuckling at this, he says, "How about we both get ready for the day. It's already noon." Confused, you grab your phone and turn it on to check the time. 12:01 PM. I can't believe I slept this long. I have so much to do today!, you think, mad at yourself for forgetting to set an alarm. "See? It's time to get up," Tom says to you. "Okay, fine," you say, climbing out of your warm bed. "Babe? What's that?" "Is that a tattoo?", he interrogates, looking very confused. Well, shit, you think. "Umm, yea?", you say with a bit of a scared tone. What's he going to think of me now? Is he going to break up with me? All because I had to get that stupid tattoo, you scold yourself, worried about what will happen next. "A-ar-are you going to break up with me?", you ask, lip trembling. "No, no, of course not! I was just a little surprised," he comforts you. You feel his strong arms wrap around you, pulling you into his chest. "Shh, Shh. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just a little surprised, that's all. When did you get the tattoo?" he asks, his tone much softer than before. "T-the day after you left," you mumble, a little embarrassed. "Sweet, it's ok. You don't need to feel like you did anything wrong. Come on, let's go get ready, like we were trying to do before this," he gestures around with his hands, "fiasco," "Ok, let's," you respond, still a little shy. "Can we watch a movie together afterword?". "Sure," he chuckles. So this wasn't as bad as you expected he'd react, but you knew he would have found out sooner or later. Well, I can't always wear pants.

\----------------------------------------------

I hope this is okay! I got pretty stuck trying to come up with an idea, so I went looking through Tumblr and found this prompt. I will probably have to use cheesy prompts in the future as well, knowing how bad I am at coming up with plots. :)

Bye, -Teriele


	4. Anthony Mackie x reader- Coffee Shop

**A/N- Anthony is not famous in this**

3rd Person POV-

Smoothing her dress down, Y/N waited for her date. _He should be here any minute,_ she thought. To pass the time, she starts thinking about when they first met.

_"Excuse me, I would like to order a coffee," he hears a sweet voice say. "Oh, I am so sorry to keep you waiting," he responds, setting his phone back on the counter with a now slightly pink face, "What would you like?" "Oh, um, I'll take a vanilla latte, half-caf, with extra whip, please," she states politely. Oh, she's really pretty, he thinks, not realizing that he zoned out again. She waves her hand in front of his face, to see if he was paying any attention. "Helloooo? Are you still there?" "Oh, I...Um yeah...What was that you wanted again?". His face was now bright red, and he had noticed that more people were starting to file into the quaint coffee shop, waiting to get their morning coffee. "A Vanilla latte, half-caf, with extra whip please," she states again for what she hopes is the final time. "OK, I got it now. I'm really sorry about that. I must be tired," he replies. "Yeah," she chuckles, 'it is still pretty early in the morning. 9 AM to be exact," they both laugh at this. "What will the name be for your order, miss?" he questions, waiting to write it down on the cup. "Y/N," she says, then realizes that she should spell it out because the man was wearing a very confused look on his face, pen tip hesitating above the white cardboard cup, "Y-N. Y/N," "Thank you, Y/N. I would have never guessed that would be how you spell that. It is a very pretty name, but hard to spell," She laughs at this. "Yeah, I guess it is. What would your name be?" "Oh, mine is just Anthony. Your's is much prettier," she breaks out a large smile at this. "A pretty name for a pretty girl. Would you be interested in going on a date with me sometime?", he asks, with a hopeful look on his face. Her face almost immediately flushes bright pink. "Yeah! I mean... yeah," she quickly answers, playing with her jewelry awkwardly. "Great!", he says, as a huge grin spreads across his face. "Come back here, say, this Friday, when we close, and we can go somewhere together. How does that sound?" he asks, wishing for her to say yes. "Sure! I'll see you then!" she giggles, starting to walk out of the shop. "Y/N, wait! Your coffee" he shouts after her. "Oh, thank you. I nearly forgot!", "Goodbye now!" he says, as she actually walks out of the shop. "Bye!" she yells, her voice slightly muffled by the scarf she pulled over her face to protect it from the cold weather outside._

_"Y/N_! _", she hears a voice call. "_ Are you ready for our anniversary date? _"._ This snaps her back into reality. _Oh, he must be here now!,_ she thinks, smiling at the thought of her husband. "I'm coming, Anthony!" She runs over, in heels, and they link hands, walking off into the sunset, laughing, and enjoying each other's company, for it was all they needed. 


	5. Liam Hemsworth x reader- I forgive you

**Your POV-**  
Shopping. You've been wanting to go for the longest time, but your boyfriend, Liam, hates it, so he keeps putting it off, saying that he take you the next day. However, it's been two weeks worth of 'next days' and he still hasn't budged off of the couch. You understand that he wants to relax, because he is on a filming break and however fun filming can be, it is still stressful. But, he has barely gotten off of the couch since he came back, and it is kind of like he is still gone. You missed him while he was actually gone, and him acting like you weren't there, even if it was unintentional, still hurt. You wanted to see him, to hang out with him, to cuddle and go on a date with him, and even just to talk to him and be able to hear his deep, sexy voice in person. That is all you wanted. But, because all he was doing was lounging around, you got none of that. He would go into your shared living room and plop down on the couch, beer and bag of chips in hand, and sprawl out over the entire thing, leaving no room for you. When he wasn't watching TV, he had his headphones on and was listening to whatever music he listens to, you didn't even know anymore. And for sleeping, he usually fell asleep on the couch, watching TV, so you would have to come in, put a blanket on his large figure, clean up, and turn the TV off for him. When he did manage to come to bed, he came late and left it early, and mainly stayed on his side, which he never used to do.

After thinking about all of that, you realized that it was time to do something about it. You were his girlfriend after all, and you loved him, and he loved you back, right? You had never really thought of that before. What is he didn't love you anymore, and was just using you and your house as a place to crash until filming started again? Trying to clear your head of those nasty thoughts, you put your earbuds in, and head outside for a walk. Screw doing something about him now. Closing the door, you think about how he probably doesn't even care about you leaving. There was a pretty good chance that you could go anywhere, and do anything, and he wouldn't even bad an eye. Your eyes starting to water, you quicken your pace, not even caring where you are headed anymore. If he didn't care, why should you?   
After several more minutes of this, you pick your head up and realize you have no idea where you are. You already didn't know this city very well, you had moved into your own house here because of him, and you were bad with directions and navigation in general. Fumbling in your pocket for your phone, all you feel is your iPod, and, with a sinking feeling, you realize that in your hurry to clear your mind, you had left it at home. _Great_ , _now I have no idea where I am AND I have know way of calling anybody to get them to come and pick me up_. You decide to sit down on the curb and wait for someone to drive by so you could ask for help. _It's all his fault_ , you think. _This is all his fault_.  
 **  
**

**\------------------------------------------**

**His POV-**

As my eyes flutter open, I push the blanket off of me and sit up. _Wait, that blanket wasn't here before. And, everything is cleaned up and the TV is turned off. That's really weird._ Getting off of the couch, I realize that the only person who could have done this is Y/N. _Y/N,_ I think, as a sudden sinking feeling appears in my chest. _Y/N. She must have done this. She could have just left me, yet she chose to help me. I've been a terrible boyfriend. All I have done is lounge around and drink beer and watch Netflix and yet she is still here. Why does she choose to stay? She could have left a long time ago,_ I thought. Then, I realized it. _This is her home. I've been camping out here for weeks, and she hasn't asked me to leave once. Why? If I were her, I would have kicked me out. She must really love me. I need to apologize and tell her that I still love her,_ I decide. As I walk up the stairs, I call her name. "Y/N! Y/N? Where are you?", putting my ear up to the bedroom door, _our_ bedroom door, I listen for her crying. Silence. Slowly, I push open the door, hoping to find her inside. I look throughout the entire room, finding nothing. _She's probably just using the bathroom. Yeah, she must be suing the bathroom. It's the only logical place left._ As I open the door to our shared en-suite, I peek inside, hoping the see her standing at the sink, washing her face like she did every night before I left, or sitting on the floor reading a book, again like she used to before I left. Everything was better before I left. We were both happy, I wasn't being an ass and ignoring her, and I always made sure I knew where she was and that she was safe. Then it hit me. _What if she had left the house? I'd better call her,_ I thought. _But what if she ignores me? Then I guess I will keep calling her until she picks up,_ I decide, worrying for her safety. Dialing her number, I wait for her to pick up. I then hear it. A noise coming from downstairs. _Maybe she's back! Then I can apologize!_ In my rush downstairs, I accidentally hang up the phone and throw it onto our bed. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I decide to run into the kitchen. That is usually the first place she goes to when she get's home, or at least it used to be. In the kitchen, there is something flat, black, and glossy sitting on the counter. _Her phone,_ I realize, now in a slight state of panic. _That noise was her phone. She must have left it in a rush to go outside, just like I rushed downstairs. This is all my fault. Now I have to go out and look for her. I hope she's okay. I love her so much and would not be able to deal with myself if anything happened to her because of me._

_\------------------------------------------_

**Your POV-**

_Brrrrr,_ I shiver in the cool evening air. In my haste, I forgot to grab my phone _and_ put on a coat. It is just now that I realize that I have been crying. _Why am I crying for someone who doesn't even love me back? Why can't I let him go? If I would have realized that he doesn't care sooner, this never would have happened!_ Sobbing now, I feel a drip on my head. I look up and get hit with another. _Now it's raining. Way to add to my misery, Mother Nature,_ I think, rolling my eyes. I curl up into ball, trying to preserve my body heat. _Who knows how long I will be out here, because there is a low chance that anyone cares enough to come and find me,_ I scoff, wondering what will happen to me. As I think this, a large black car pulls up. Backing up from the curb without thinking, I wonder who it is. _Hopefully not some gang leader, or I may as well kill myself right now,_ I think. A door slams, and I curl myself back into a ball, deciding that I don't care who it is. "Babe! Y/N, I'm here now! I am so, so sorry. I was being a jerk," a deep, Australian voice says. _Liam? He's here? Why? He doesn't even care about me anymore,_ I debate inside my head, and make the decision to look up. Sure enough, it is Liam. "L-Liam, what are you doing here?", I ask him. "Love, I came to get you. I was so worried! I'm really sorry for being a jerk, and I have more to say to you, but first lets get you home," he says to me, and I nod, shivering. He picks me up, and places me in the warm car, which I just realized is exactly like his car. _Well, it must be his car, you idiot,_ _why else would he be driving it?_

**(time skip brought to you by a certain Peeta bread)**

A voice interrupts my thoughts. "We're home, love. I am going to carry you up to the bathroom so you can change your clothes, you're soaked, and so we can talk, ok?" "Ok, I guess," I respond, now starting to really feel the cold soaking through my thin shirt and leggings. He picks me up with ease once more, carrying me inside and up the stairs, and I find myself curling up into his chest, looking for his comfort. I feel hm pull me closer, as if he had read my mind. Finally, he sets me down in the bathroom and says, "I'm going to get a nice, warm bath running for you, alright?" "T-Thanks," I respond, still shivering. He notices this and engulfs me in one of his hugs. He pulls away for a second and says, "You know I still love you, right? I had never stopped." Before, I wouldn't have believed him, but now, after what has just happened, I know he has never stopped. I was just too absorbed in my own negative thoughts to realize it. "I know. I still love you, as well. Now, can we get that bath running, I'm freezing,"you comment. He chuckles at this, responding with "Well, you certainly haven't lost your sense of humor. Listen, I know I was being a jerk by ignoring you-" "I forgive you," I say, cutting him off. His face immediately relaxes and he pulls me into his hug again. "I love you," we both say at the same time, laughing. It was this moment that I realized that he was the one for me.

\---------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not used to writing in 1st person, you I might have messed it up once or twice. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know and I will be happy to fix them. Also, remember to send any requests/suggestions/critiques to me so I can improve my writing and gear it more to what you guys want to read. I am trying to write for characters that i personally don't think have enough fanfics about them, so that I can reach those people looking for a fanfic on an actor that doesn't get a lot of recognition. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**I love you all soooooo much!**


	6. Thor x reader- Texts

Y/N-Hey Thor, you like Pop Tarts, right?

**Thor- Yes, I do, Lady Y/N. Why?**

Y/N- I want to show you something.

**Thor- Ooh! I love surprises!**

Y/N- Here ya go.

**Thor- I don't understand.**

Y/N- Here are some more, you'll get it soon enough

**Thor- LADY Y/N NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Y/N- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Thor- YOU HAVE RUINED MY BELOVED POP TARTS!**

Y/N- I thought I was your beloved?😥

**Thor- Oh, my darling Y/N, I love you with all of my being, even more than I love Pop Tarts.**

Y/N- Yayyyyyyyyy

**Thor- And I love Pop Tarts a lot.**

Y/N- So you love me a lot lot?

**Thor- Of course, milady**

Y/N- I love you too, Thor❤️

 **Thor- I must go now, Lady Y/N, for the Man Of Iron is calling me. Good Bye!** 😘

Y/N- Bye Thor!!😘


	7. Harry Styles x Reader- Nightmare

**Your POV-**  
A sudden shift in the weight of the bed woke you up, causing you to roll over a reach your arm out for Harry in confusion.

"Haz?", you mumble, not quite awake yet. "What's going on?" "I'm just going on a walk, love. I'll be back in a bit," he responds, his voice still deep from sleep.

"Oh, ok," you respond, closing your eyes again and rolling over in hopes of falling back asleep.

After some rustling around on his part, you feel his hot breath on your face as he presses a kiss to your forehead. "I'll be right back, love. Go back to sleep," he mumbles against the soft skin of your forehead. Beginning to nod off, you let out a small "Mhm," letting his soothing voice take you to dreamland.

(time skip brought to you by a chonce)

"No," you whimpered, "Not Harry! Take me instead! Take me instead!" Crying out, you shot up from the bed.

 _Another nightmare,_ you realized, frowning. _I seem to get them whenever I try to sleep without Harry._

You put your head into your hands, letting the tears fall down your face and into your lap. _This is going to be a long wait_.

(time skip brought to you by Alex)

**Harry's POV-**

Shutting the door as quietly as I could, I slipped off my shoes in the front entry way, knowing how much Y/N hated when anyone got the carpet dirty. It was a little muddy outside when I went on my walk, and the last thing I wanted to do was make my baby girl mad right after she woke up.

I slowly began my journey up the stairs and to our shared bedroom, going as quietly as possible to avoid waking Y/N up.

 _Squeak!_ I jumped ever so slightly at the sudden noise, facepalming when I realized that I had forgotten about the squeaky top stair because all that I could think about at the moment was Y/N.

As I reached the door to our bedroom, I thought I heard a sniffle. Peaking in, I saw my precious Y/N sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

 _Oh no,_ I thought. _I wonder what happened. I wasn't gone that long, was I?_

**Your POV-**

"Y/N, love? What's wrong?", you hear an unmistakable voice ask as you get pulled into a giant hug.

"H-Harry, I h-had a...a nightmare," you manage to choke out over the tears. "Aw, baby, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?", Harry asked. You shook your head no. "Are you sure? Talking about it can help," he suggested. "Yeah, I'm sure," you say, your voice barely above a whisper.

He pulls you tighter into his arms and leans back against the headboard, trying to make sure both of you are comfortable.

As soon as he's made sure you'll both be nice and comfy, he pulls you into his lap and begins rubbing his hands up and down your back slowly, in a soothing motion in effort to calm you down.

You begin to relax in his arms, and soon your eyelids begin to get heavier and heavier.

He continues to rub your back and whisper sweet nothings into your ear until he hears a soft snore coming from your mouth. He smiles, thinking about his beautiful girlfriend.

Tucking you into the bed, he wraps his arms around your waist, never wanting to let you go, hoping that you'll stay like this forever.


End file.
